My Hero
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: A nice and fluffy one-shot between Lilly and Lincoln.


My Hero

* * *

"What is Bravery, Loyalty and Perseverance? Bravery is facing daily adversity and still finding a reason to smile and laugh. Loyalty is giving your all for someone, even if it means giving up something or risking yourself. Perseverance is waking up to the same harsh conditions and fighting through it to reach your goal" Lilly Loud reads out to her class, standing with her head held high

"My hero has these qualities and more. He is the one who always pushed me to try my hardest. He was there when I crashed hard and picked back up again. Always willing to be honest. He's brave, loyal, smart and can preserver through living with eleven sisters and the united state marine corps. Who is my hero? My hero is my brother and best friend. His name is Lincoln Loud, and I am proud to be his sister" Lilly said, folding up the piece of paper.

She sticks it under the headband that keeps her white dyed fringe out of her face, her blue eyes shining vibrantly as she smirked. She walks back to her seat, enduring the teasing comments of one of her classmates.

She isn't the most patient person, but the bully isn't worth getting into trouble over. Stories of the loud family are common through out the school, ones about Lincoln are rarer. This usually out of respect for his service in the Marines, he aids to the community or out of fear of what did to a certain bully from when he went school.

Rumours of Lilly having more than sisterly feelings for her big brother, while they are partially true. She tries to ignore them, using the energy for her drawings and sketches. She is the only artist in the family, thanks to Lincoln's encouragement.

"Hey Loser! Fantasying about your brother again you freak" Bucky Hughes says, backed up by laughter from his cronies.

"Piss off Bucky" Lilly spits back, the eleven-year-old girl not afraid to cuss at the bully

"Dirty Mouth, I bet your brother likes it when you use it on him" The boy snickers, earning a smirk from the Loud girl

"I'm not a whore like your mother is, who's your father again? Oh, that's right, nobody knows" Lilly shoots back cheekily, her words laced with venom

There is a resounding slap as the boy hits her across the face, making the girl yelp is surprise. The girl the turns to stand, swinging her knee upwards as Lynn had taught her. He knees slams into his happy sack, making the boy curl into the fetal position upon hitting the ground.

"Lilly please go to the principles office, somebody please take Bucky to the nurse and then the principal's office" Mrs Johnson says, looking sadly at the two kids

Lilly grabs her bag from her seat, tossing it over shoulder as she makes her way out of the classroom. She sighs as she makes her way over to the principal's office, knowing she's going to be in deep shit. Especially when Lincoln finds out, the one person she hates to disappoint.

She knocks on Principal McBride's door, waiting for him to stay enter. Upon getting the que to enter, she steps in the homely looking office. The man looked disappointed, sighing deeply.

"Please tell me this is a social visit Lilly, I hope you're not in trouble again" Clyde says

"Sorry Principal McBride but to be fair, Bucky hit me first." She responds, shouldering her bag.

"So, it was self-defence then. Lilly, you know that the school has a zero-tolerance policy for fighting. I'm going to have to call Lincoln, you're lucky I'm not giving you more than a three-day suspension" Clyde says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, come on Clyde, call my Mom or even Lori but please not Lincoln" Lilly begged, making the older man's heart break slightly

"Lilly, I warned you that if you got into trouble again, I'd be calling your brother" Clyde responded, Picking up the phone. After a few rings, Clyde put the phone on speaker. This made Lincoln's voice echo across the small office

"Hello?" Lincoln said, panting heavily

"Hey Lincoln, It's Clyde…I have Lilly in my office" Clyde began being cut off by Lincoln

"Is she ok, she's not sick or anything is she" The man asked, his tone clearly worried

"No, I'm calling because she got into a fight. I need you to come picks her up and to let you know she is being given a three-day suspension" Clyde, looking at the now trembling eleven-year-old girl that sat on the verge of tears "She didn't start the fight Lincoln, try no to be too hard on her ok"

"Sure thing, thanks for the call Clyde. Hey Lynn, I got to go pick up Lilly" Lincoln shouts before hanging up

It was ten minutes before Lincoln came to collect her, stopping for a few minutes for a quick hello with Clyde. As they exit the school, making their way over to Lincoln's Pickup. Lincoln turns to Lilly, a small frown on his face. It was more a look of disappointment than anger.

"What did he say this time" Lincoln asks his little sister, stopping at his truck.

"He was being very vulgar, calling me a freak and talking about me giving oral sex to you. I may have called his mother a whore in retaliation, but he hit me first. All I did was defend myself" Lilly shoots back defensively

"Good, I'm glad" Lincoln says with a smile

This honestly shocks the girl, her mind trying to grasp his words. She thought Lincoln would have been disappointed in her for getting in a fight, not actually praising her. She looks up at her older brother incredulously, unsure of what to say

"I am glad to know that my little sister isn't going to be pushed around, that she is going to stand up for herself. I am disappointed that it led to violence, but I am glad you're ok. How about I treat you to some ice cream on the way home" Lincoln says, rustling Lilly's white dyed bangs. "Also your grounded"

Lilly smiles up at Lincoln, her big brother. He always knows what to cheer her up, in an situation. He's always strong but not afraid to show emotion. Lincoln has always been and always will be Lilly's hero.

* * *

There you go guys, a nice little fluffy one shot. It will have a T rating for mention of incest and such but I do hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please leave me any suggestions, criticism or suggestions you may have and don't afraid to give me suggestion for a story you'd like me to write. As always, I hope you enjoyed this annd until next time my friends.


End file.
